


Guilt

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [33]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, Other, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga has to ask a stupid question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> From my FoodPorn ‘verse. Rin is 16. Originally started for the Token prompt at Fanfic Bake off but it wasn’t finished in time. And I want to thank Kira and Jen for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this at my fiction journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

“Are you having sex with Rin?” It was a stupid question. And Kouga knew it was a stupid question when he asked it. But it needed to be asked. The whole situation was causing a lot of tension and fighting, but no one had been willing to talk about it. Inuyasha was resentful of the attention Sesshoumaru gave her. Kouga felt somewhat responsible for her being in their lives. Sesshoumaru wasn’t helping matters by acting oblivious.

“No.” Sesshoumaru was a horrible liar.

Kouga walked out of the house when Inuyasha started yelling. He was still sitting on the porch when Rin walked up to the house.

“Hi!”

“Yo.”

“Is Sesshou...?” Rin didn’t need to finish her question. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha’s argument could be heard quite clearly. She sat down next to Kouga, looking a bit down.

“Sesshoumaru supposed to take you somewhere?”

Rin nodded.

“He was going to take me to Prince Puckler’s.”

The idea of Sesshoumaru taking Rin out for ice cream had Kouga almost laughing. But if the sounds from the house were any indication, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha wouldn’t be done anytime soon. He thought for a moment. “You like arcade games?” he asked.

Rin nodded and looked at Kouga with curiosity.

“I’ve got about $800 worth of game tokens for Game Palace. I could sneak in the house, grab ‘em, and walk you there.”

Rin thought for a moment. “Jaken could take us.”

“Huh?”

“When I need a ride, I just call him and he picks me up. He says Sesshoumaru told him to drop everything to do so.”

Kouga wondered if Sesshoumaru really ordered Jaken to do that or if the odd little demon simply assumed he’d been ordered to do so. Kouga got up to go sneak in through the back door.

“Wait! Why do you have $800 worth of game tokens?” Rin asked suddenly.

“It’s a long story that ends with Inuyasha being banned from the Game Palace.”

Rin laughed.


End file.
